custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fight... Flight... Jadax!
Fight... Fight... Jadax! is a short story written by , set before the events of Running From Death. Story Turaga Lome waved goodbye to Toa Halok. They had been the last two beings left at the council meeting, and had discussed many matters that the Matoran of Irania Nui didn't need to hear. Ihu missing, he thought, Vashkov on the loose, no word from Karael, Valorahk, and Ozarii in the Great Forest. This island is falling apart, and with Teridax ruling the Matoran universe, who knows what could happen? He turned to his desk. There was a myriad of papers that he needed to file before dawn. It was going to be a long, long night. Lome sat down and started to sort the files, putting them in their respective folders, and then placing each folder in a different drawer. Those things must be transdimensional or something; they always seem to be bigger on the inside! Lome thought. Suddenly, the window behind him smashed into a trillion fragments, and a black and silver Matoran jumped in. "Hello, Turaga," he said with a large, menacing smile, "I think we need to have a little... chat." Lome spun around. The Matoran wore a pitted Kanohi mask he had never seen, and was carrying a rapid-fire Zamor launcher and a glowing cyan blade. "Who are you?" the Turaga asked, drawing his axe from underneath his desk. "I am Vesil. Teridax has given you an ultimatum--surrender the island or we shall take it by force." "Who is 'we?'" Lome charged his elemental energies while he said this, using the conversation as a distraction. "The Brotherhood of Makuta, of course!" Lome had finished charging his energies, and was now calling huge vines to slowly creep up the building. "I'll never surrender to the likes of you! This city is more ancient than you can imagine. If left to you, all remains of those times would be destroyed!" With that, Lome summoned the vines to attack Vesil. The Matoran spun around and hurled a blast of shadow from the end of his sword. It struck the plant dead on, and the vines withered and died instantly. "Plants can't survive without light, Turaga. And I should have told you--I'm a shadow Matoran." Vesil sent another shadow blast at Lome, who backflipped away and flew over the blast. Then, calling on his Kanohi Miru, he sent Vesil flying back and out of the office. But the Matoran just hovered, and launched another shadow bolt, this time at a wall. It tore the Protosteel open, revealing a small chamber--the Chamber of Remembrance. Inside were the Kanohi and the weapons of the island's previous Turaga, now deceased. "HOW DARE YOU!" Angered, Lome unleashed a hail of seedpods on Vesil, who was now back in the building. Vesil dodged all of them and hit Lome with a Zamor sphere. Lome fell, limp, to the floor, and could only watch as Vesil advanced on the Chamber. "Let's see," he said, looking through the Kanohi collection. "Kanohi Kadin, Kanohi Pekhui... Kanohi Olmak!" Vesil took out a gleaming silver Olmak and studied it for a moment, before turning back to Lome. "Now to get you out of the city, and to keep you out." Using the energies of a Makuta virus used on him, he activated the Olmak. Suddenly, Lome regained control of his body. Using his replenished dexterity, he leapt up and rolled into Vesil. The two flew out of the office window. Lome knew that when they hit the ground below, nothing would be able to save them, as the Matoran wasn't using his levitation power. Then they were engulfed by a huge purple vortex, and all was quiet in Iarn Nui. ---- On Jadax Magna, a lone Monape trudged across the sands, searching for any food or water. Its hunt had been unsuccessful, so far. Then, all of a sudden, the air started to wave, and in one place it even ignited. The Monape ran away, and then looked back to see a gigantic rip in space appear. Out of the hole tumbled two beings--one was a small, black and silver being, with some kind of gun and a sword, and the other was slightly taller, green, brown, and carried an axe. The two got up and stared at each other for a moment before engaging in a some kind of duel. Knowing that this was not the place to be right now, the Monape ran as fast as it could, until the two combatants were merely specks in the distance. Characters *Lome *Vesil *Halok *Ihu *Vashkov *Karael *Ozarii *Valorahk *Teridax *A Monape Trivia *The story's title is a line from Matoran Adventures, where Makura predicts the journey to Jadax Magna. Category:Tehktra Nui Saga Category:The Legacy Chronicles